Let Me In
by dazzled620
Summary: Bella and Jake are best friends. But one night a couple years ago, things went rough for Bella when a guy she trusted did horrible things. Now, she's recovering. Then Edward Cullen a famous singer comes into her life wanting her... AH. BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV**

How did my brothers convince me into this? We had a show tonight, but this silly beach party just couldn't be missed.

"Guys, why are we even going? We're just going to cause a scene," I reminded them.

"Well, you knew what we signed on for when we entered that recording studio for the first time!" Jasper shouted from the closet.

"I did know, but I also wasn't going to do it on purpose! San Diego to a beach party with who knows how many crazy high school fans."

"You know Alice wants us to go, Edward. It'll help us seem more 'down to earth' like, plus Alice has an old friend that goes to the school," Emmett chirped in. "It'll make Alice happy, which makes Jasper happy, which eventually will make us happy too, remember?"

"Alright, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

I guess if there wasn't anyway I could get out of it, I might as well grin and bear it. We had a show tomorrow night at the House of Blues in San Diego, but we came a day early since this is where Jasper's girlfriend, Alice, is originally from. She had some old friends to see, so we all just came a little earlier.

Alice's old high school was throwing some end of the year bash down at the beach, but no one knew that the hot, new, up and coming band would be there. Now Alice had a tutor like the rest of us, since she was slowly becoming just as famous as my brothers and me.

Oh, and did I mention that I was the signer?

**Bella POV**

"Bella, time to go!" Jacob yelled up the stairs.

My blue bathing suit top, some matching short board shops, and my favorite flip flops, and I was set.

"Alright, Jake! I'm ready! Aw look, we match. How cute," I said with a wink.

His swim trunks were the same color as my top. He wasn't wearing a shirt. He never did, and I think the girls were fine with that.

"You nervous?" He asked me and put an arm around my waist.

"Eh, a little bit. I know I can beat them though!" I said, like my normal cocky self.

Tonight at the party, there was a bit of a volleyball competition going on. Everyone knew I was the best, but some girls (and a few boys) were willing to take me up on that. There wasn't a prize for winning, it was just a pride thing. That was the biggest prize that could be offered in my book though.

This girl Jessica had always given me problems. At school, we were in the same social group. Well, I was one of the most known girls. Not popular, no, to be popular you had to be liked. Let's put it this way, I had been called the b-word more than once. What can I say? I didn't put up with anyone's crap. I was confident, and no one stood in my way. She was friends with my friends, which made us have to at least be decent to each other. Anyway, now that school was out, she was ready to take me on in volleyball. Growing up a mile away from the beach, everyone could play. Whether they were good at it or not, that was another thing.

I was ready to take on this tournament full force. I was stretched and ready to go. Jake and I walked to the beach, and I went straight to the net.

"You ready, Jess?" I asked her, not caring.

"Of course. You ready to get beat?" She countered.

I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and took my place.

The score was 24 - 23.

Alright. Game point for me, I needed to focus. Jessica had put up a good fight, but not good enough. It was my serve, and I was ready to dominate.

There was some ruckus in the crowd, and bam straight over the net. Jessica set it back over and I went for a hit. She returned with a pass. Pretty good, I dived and got it back over.

Short!

I had just won the game. Oh, thank God. I had been worried for a second. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone.

I walked off the court after shaking Jessica's hand. A few of my "friends" gave me some slaps on the back.

"Hey, Bella, right?" I heard a voice call behind me.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I replied, not looking back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out. I heard you were single?" Mystery Man said, making it sound like a question.

"Really? That's cool, cause I heard I wasn't interested," I yelled back, dismissing him.

**EPOV**

We got to the beach and the five of us -me, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie- walked to where everybody stood.

They were watching a volleyball game between two girls. Wow, one of the girls was just… _Wow. _She had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. A few pieces carelessly came down her neck, obviously that had come loose. These chocolate brown eyes that I could've gotten lost in and defiantly focused on the game she was playing. Not to mention a nice body.

Not just the looks, but that determination and athletic. This seemed like my ideal girl. I wanted her. She could be my Alice, my Rosalie. The guys said that I needed a girl in my life anyway. Boost up the popularity a bit.

"Who is that?" I whispered to myself.

"That's Bella Swan, don't even think about it." A guy next to me said, and then got a good luck at me. "Wait, you're _him! _You're Edward Cullen! What are you doing here?"

Great. Now everyone was staring me, except for _that girl. _Bella Swan was her name. Oh, a beautiful name to match her. Time for pictures and autographs, _joy._

"Bella Swan? Is she single?" I asked the kid.

"She says she is, but-" He started.

"That's all I needed to know."

Just as I said it, everyone started cheering. Bella and the other girl shook hands, and then Bella walked through the crowd getting a few congratulatory slaps on the back. Now was my chance, I was sure she'd fall for me as soon as she realized who I was.

Just as she passed me, I turned to follow her.

"Hey, Bella, right?" I called to her. "Hey, Bella, right?" I heard a voice call behind me.

Without looking back, she countered, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out. I heard you were single?"

"Really? That's cool, cause I heard I wasn't interested," she yelled back.

Ooh, feisty. That's always nice.

What I saw next almost ruined my hope. Key word, _almost._

There she was, my dream girl, going to sit next to some guy on a towel. He wrapped an arm around her and I heard him give her a congratulations. That guy had said she was single, right? Maybe I should've listened to every thing he had to say.

**BPOV**

"Congratulations, Bells!" Jacob shouted and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, hun. Do you have my shorts? These ones are really bothering me," I asked.

He pulled out my jean short-shorts from my bag and a white tank top. I quickly changed, just putting them on over my bathing suit. I might go into the ocean later anyway. Right now, everybody was eating though.

"Congratulations at the game!" Lauren said mockingly and then eyed Jacob's arms.

Oh, thank God I was done at that stupid school. These silly girls that didn't get the picture. Me and Jake didn't exist. He was Jake, I was Bella, and there was _nothing _going on between us. He was my best friend in the entire world, more like a brother. Sure, at one point we had been more than friends. And sure, he was my first everything. That's right, I lost it to Jacob Black. But as for now, there was nothing going on. No one seemed to believe that though. Didn't help that we were a little touchy, I guess.

"Can't you back off? You know there's nothing going on!" I shouted back at her.

"Geeze, chill. I know there's like more going on. It's gross. I don't know what he like sees in you," Lauren said.

I just rolled my eyes, she wasn't worth it.

Jake nudged me in the ribs. At first, I was about to come up with some snotty response, but then I saw what he was looking at. Some guy was staring at us. _Creep. _Hmm… I bet it was that guy talking to me earlier. Ha, I had completely forgotten about him. I hadn't even told Jake, and I told him everything.

"Want me to go take care of him?" He whispered.

"Nope, I've got it. He looks familiar sort of? That's weird."

"I was just thinking the same thing. Whatever, go show him not to mess with my Belly!"

"You know I hate that nickname!" I shouted as I walked to this Mystery Guy.

"Hey, do you have a problem?" I asked him.

"Nope, no problem here. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with me and my friends," he said and pointed back to some people a bit away.

"Well, that's just too bad. I have this rule about not hanging out with strangers. Actually, I just made it tonight."

"And an attitude? I'm starting to like you a little more, Bella."

"How is it that you know my name?"

"Some kid at your game, who had the hots for you by the way, told me. Oh yeah, and congratulations on that."

People kept looking over at us, and I wanted to slap them. What was their problem? I couldn't talk to some guy, well, I'd rather not be talking to him anyway.

"Eh, probably Mike. Thank you." I wasn't one to deny compliments. "Best at our school, best out of everyone I've ever played. What can I say? It's my game. Now, remind me why I'm talking to you? And, what's your name?"

"Do you really not know who I am or is this part of your game?"

"I really don't know who you are. Should I? My friend and I thought you looked a little familiar. Did you use to go to West High?"

"Looked like more than a friend to me." I could've swore I heard him mutter under his breath. "I'll give you a hint. My name's Edward. Edward Cullen. Ring any bells?"

I shook my head. Why did he have to play games? He couldn't just tell me who the heck he was?

"Two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. We've been on just about every cover of any teenage magazine over the last year?"

"I don't read teenage magazine. I'm not your regular teenager, you could say. Oh yeah! I remember now! You're in that band? The singer!"

"You really didn't know, did you? So, now that you know, will you come hang out with us? I'm starting to like you, Bells."

"Hold up, that nickname is reserved for friends, my best friend actually. And you don't get to use that quite yet. Also, do you really think you being famous would make me come hang out with you? I'm not that low. I'll hang out with you because I like you, not because you're a singer."

"BELLY!" I heard someone yell.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Is that really you? ALICE!" I yelled and ran over to my favorite little pixie.

"Ali!" Jake came up and wrapped us both in a hug. Everyone was looking at us confused.

"I can't believe you're here! How was Seattle? How are you? I've missed you so much! What's new?" I asked.

"Wait, you know each other?" Edward asked.

"Of course we know each other, silly goose! This is my old friend that we came to see, duh!" Alice said happily.

"We used to be best friends, the three of us, before she moved to Seattle which I guess is where she met you. Us three were inseparable, did everything together. Then she moved, and we drifted apart. Me and Jake are closer then ever, but it's never been the same without Ali!" I explained to him and his brothers.

"So, are you two still together?" She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, we broke up a while ago. It was mutual. It's still the same, without the physical stuff, for the most part at least." I said and squeezed Jake's hand. "We decided it was better off just friends. And you're dating the Jasper guy, right? He's treating you well?"

"Of course he is. I don't know what I ever did without him. Well, the guys have a concert tomorrow not too far away, what would you think about coming?"

I looked at Jake, he shrugged. "I don't see why not." And then I added sheepishly, "I've never listened to them before though."

"Oh, it doesn't matter! I'm just glad to have my friends back!"

**BPOV**

I agreed to going to the concert before I knew what I was getting into. Alice had showed up at my house at noon, forcing me in the shower.

Now, she was playing Bella Barbie against my complaints. Nothing changed about her at least. Still that hyper, all-knowing, fashion-crazy pixie.

"Alright, now go put this on," she said shoving an outfit in my face.

She might've not changed at all, but I sure had. When she left, I was a shy little girl that hated showing too much skin.

Nope, now I knew fashion. High heels or cute wedges were part of my daily wardrobe. I knew what I had, and how to flaunt it. I wasn't that timid little girl, to say the least. I was outspoken and confident.

Tonight, Alice had me in black skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a black design, and purple stilettos. She let my hair curl natural and let it lay around my shoulders. I did my makeup. Mascara, eyeliner, and some lip gloss. Even if my wardrobe improved, I didn't wear very much makeup. That wasn't my thing. I didn't paint it on.

"So, I saw that Edward had a little bit of a thing for you," Alice said innocently.

"Don't even start. He came up to me and started talking to me when I didn't even know who he was. I let my sarcasm shine through, and I'm pretty sure I extinguished his feelings," I said happily.

"Oh, don't you like him too? He's a really nice guy once you get to know him. Sure, he's a little rough around the edges, but so are you, hun. He just has problems with girls wanting him for the fame, not wanting to get to know him. Edward got used before, a girl that just wanted the publicity and tricked him."

"Really? I didn't know that. Poor guy," I replied honestly.

"Yeah, and that's probably why he likes you so much. Even if you're a little hard to get, you didn't even know who he was! That gives him the chance to win you over the good ol' fashion way, to get to know him. Give him a chance, Belly."

"Do you guys not understand that I hate that name? I'll try, Alice. Tonight, I'll dial back on the sarcasm a little bit. I'm not making any promises though. Jake's gunna flip. He's been a little overprotective lately."

"About that, I need to be filled in on what's going on with that."

"Where to start… Alright. You left at the beginning of sophomore year. So, when you left town… Jake and I were all each other had. Of course, we had our other friends, but it wasn't the same. You were a part of us. About two months after you left, that's when me and Jacob started dating. It didn't change much. We had always been pretty physical with each other, that's just how we were. You know that. Anyway, I gave him everything."

I saw the question look she gave me.

"Yep, _everything. _We dated all of sophomore year, but ended up breaking up at right before junior year started. Wow, that was so long ago. While we were dating, that's when I changed. My wardrobe got a lot better, as you can tell. I became more sure of myself, thanks to Jake. I also started playing volleyball hardcore, and got _good. _His sarcasm and honesty caught on to me, too.

"Then a few months into junior year, that's when I met James. He was new, but all the girls were in love with him. Just like our Jake. But, he liked me. Jake warned me, told me he was no good. But of course, I didn't listen. The hot guy liked me, and Jake supported me even if he knew better. He was the perfect boyfriend, Alice. I promise you.

"It was nearing the end of junior year, and we were going out for a date. He took me back to his house after, but that was nothing new. We did and we'd make out and stuff. I'd never gone past second base with anybody except Jake. But that night, it changed.

"I didn't want to do it with him. He _made _me. He threatened me that if I didn't, he would spread rumors about me at school and ruin me. I couldn't deal with that, Alice. So I did. I told him to stop, but he _wouldn't._ I remember what he said when he was done like it was yesterday.

'_If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill them and then you. Including that little Jake of yours. I know you were cheating on me with him.'_

"I didn't do anything with Jake while I was with him, I promise. I'm sure he made it up to make it sound like all of it was my fault. He slapped me, and punched me in the gut a few times. I cried, but it didn't change anything. He kept going. This repeated a few more times before he threw me out of his house and told me to get lost. I called Jake sobbing and he was there in three seconds flat. I had to stop him from going in the house and killing James.

"I spent the night at Jake's house and cried in his arms while I told him everything that happened. The week later, James was gone. Disappeared. No one had heard from him, and I was glad to see him gone. It wouldn't have stopped if he had stayed. He'd just push me around some more. And the week after that was the pregnancy scare. I was late, and called Jake crying again. He got four pregnancy tests, and they were all negative. Thank God. I couldn't have had a baby. I wasn't strong enough for that, especially since I had been raped.

"After that was when mine and Jake's relationship took a whole new level. Not romantic wise, but like we were one person. We never dated again, every once in a while we might kiss and we're always holding hands and have our arms around each other. He was, and still is, the only guy I could bear to have close to me. With others, I would break down. I'm getting better now, but that's also why I'm so rude to everyone now. Put up a barrier between me and people. That's why I acted like that to Edward.

"And there's my story."

By now, I was shaking in Alice's arms with tears running down my face. Thank God for waterproof makeup.

"God, Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say. I swear, I could kill that guy. I'm surprised Jacob didn't," Alice said, crying.

We just laid like this for an hour or so, before Jacob walked in and saw us on the couch.

"Are you okay? Oh, I guess you told her?" He guessed.

I just nodded my head, and he came over to hug both of us.

"Alright, ladies! Time to cheer up, even though we know how much I want to kill that guy. We're going to go to this concert and have a great time," Jake said, being his positive self.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV **

"Time to go, I guess," Alice said after we heard a honk from outside.

"Are you sure it's okay that Jake and me are coming?" I asked her for the millionth time, my voice still quivering a little.

We walked outside as Alice replied, "Of course it's okay. You guys were my best friends, and I will spend as much time as physically possible with you while we're still here."

I turned my head away from her to see what would be taking us to the show tonight. A nice, black stretch limo. That won't attract any attention from the neighbors, not at all.

I had told Charlie about this show tonight yesterday. At first he wasn't thrilled, but when I mentioned Alice in town and going, I thought he would've _made _me go.

Charlie didn't know all the details about James, just that it was a hard breakup. Which wasn't true, but it made my emotions a little more normal at the time. If Charlie knew the true story, he would hunt him down and kill him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked right before we approached the car, if you could call it that.

"I'm going to be fine. I've dealt with it for almost a year now, I can for one night. Let's just not talk about it tonight, I don't want to start crying again," I said wiping away my last tear.

The car was already half full with Edward, his brothers, and another girl. Somehow, I got stuck next to Edward. Jake was on the other side of me though, so as long as I could sit almost on his lap -and away from Edward- I was fine.

Alice got right to introductions. "This is Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, you already know Edward. Guys, this is Bella and Jake. They were my best friends when I lived here."

"Good to meet you," Jasper said and outstretched a hand.

Jake shook his hand, but I froze.

I hated contact with males. That was my one thing. After James, it took a lot for me to warm up to someone. Jake was different, and I got used to my dad. I didn't know this guy though. I was sure he was fine, I mean, Alice picked good guys. I just couldn't do this.

Why had I come to this show? They were going to think I was a freak.

"She doesn't shake hands, doesn't like germs," Alice spoke up.

Thank God. I could kiss her. I told her thanks with my eyes, when I noticed someone else's eyes on me.

Edward was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, with annoyance leaking into my voice.

"Nothing. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I don't like germs, like Alice said."

"Yeah, I heard her. You just froze or something, I dunno."

After a couple tense seconds, everyone started talking again. So I turned to Jake and he whisper-asked if I was okay.

I gave him a weak nod, and we were finally there. Everyone got out in couples, so me and Jake got out lagging a little.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bells? You honestly looked scared. I haven't seen that look for two months," Jake whispered into my ear as we followed the rest of them.

"I'm fine, I promise. Everyone at school left me alone, they knew me. Now these new people and I just… I don't want them to think I'm some freak, Jake! You saw how Edward was staring at me. I don't even know why I came. Alice would've understood. I wanna go home, Jake," I said, with my voice breaking. I didn't want to start crying again.

"Listen, Belly. If you really want to go home, I'll take you home. They aren't going to think you're a freak, I promise. Edward was staring at you because he was _worried _about you. You know it kills me to say this, but he likes you. He likes you a lot. I can tell. I used to look at you the same way."

"You know what?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. "You always know the right thing to say. Thank you, Jake. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

I gave him a huge hug, and we walked together into House of Blues, where the show would be.

Alice gave me a small smile as we came in, and I returned her with a bigger one.

After warming up their voices and tuning their instruments, the guys were ready to go on stage.

"Are you ready?" Emmett asked his brothers.

They nodded and they walked out. We were hanging backstage during the show, as it was sold out.

I couldn't believe I had never heard them before. Edward's voice, it was like an angel. It sounded like velvet, but rough around the edges. The roughness worked for him, it gave him an edge. I never wanted to stop listening.

They had played a few fast songs, before Edward stopped to say something.

"Alright, guys. If you don't mind, we're gunna slow it down a bit for this next song." Screams. "Okay, this song is for a very special lady that I met yesterday. I hope she likes it just as much as you."

Alice, Jake, and Rosalie snapped their heads around to stare at me. What? He couldn't be talking about me…could he?

"Was he… talking about… me?" I asked in a small voice.

Rosalie looked at me like I was stupid, Alice nodded, and Jake looked like he wanted to go kill Edward. Geeze, he was worse than a dad. Maybe that's why Charlie liked him so much.

I stopped focusing on them, and started focusing on the song.

It must've been a new song because the crowd wasn't singing along. Could he have…wrote it about me in the first place? It was one thing if it reminded him about me, but for me?

Either way, the song was gorgeous. The best song of the night, by far. It was a bit more rough, but it _worked. _The whole room got into it, even if they hadn't heard it before. It was, in one word, amazing.

The guys walked off the stage when the show was over, and Edward gave me a long stare before going into his dressing room.

"Well, aren't you going to go say something to him?" Alice asked me when the three of them had left.

"I don't know what to say! I mean, that song was…amazing and really sweet! But I'm not ready for a relationship right now, Ali. You should understand that. I don't want to hurt him by leading him on, but he's kind of hard to get rid of," I cried in one breath.

"Of course you aren't ready, B. But whether you believe it or not, Edward _will _understand. You forget he got out of a really bad relationship a couple years ago too. Not as bad as yours, but he'll wait for you."

"I can't tell him! He'll think I'm a freak. It was hard enough to tell you!"

Alice looked at me hurt. "Bella, we were best friends. You were like a sister to me."

"Yeah, I know. It's not you, it's everyone! Charlie doesn't even know!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You went through a lot, and it's your choice who you tell. If you don't want to tell Edward, you don't have to. But whether he knows what's going on or not, he'll wait for you. I've never seen him look at a girl the same way he looked at you."

I hugged Alice, letting her know I forgave her, just as the guys walked out.

"How did you guys like the show?" Emmett asked us while he walked over to Rosalie.

There was a chorus of amazings and greats.

"I really liked it," I whispered staring at Edward.

He gave me a small smile.

"Alright, we should probably be heading out. Don't want to get Charlie mad at me when I just got home," Alice said.

"Where do you need to get dropped off at, Jacob?" Edward asked him.

"I'm going to Bella's," he said, not realizing how it sounded.

My dad and Jake's dad, Billy, have been best friends since high school. Billy was like my second dad. Well, Jake's mom had died when he was little and Billy got remarried about two months ago. Sue was great and all, but she had two kids of her own.

Leah was a 14 year old girl, and then Seth who was only five. They were great and all, but I didn't blame Jake for getting sick of them. Leah was hormone crazy, screaming and needing everything. Seth was adorable, but he never left Jake alone, or me when I was over.

A lot of days, and sometimes night, Jake stayed with us. We had a guest room, and Billy understood as long as he was nice when he _was _home.

I swear I heard Edward growl, but I sure hoped it was my imagination. He was _not _going to growl at Jake for coming over to my house. He didn't know what was going on.

I could already tell that Emmett was the person in the group who voiced all his thoughts. "Wait, are you two dating?" He asked, confused.

"No," I said with a light laugh. "We used to, but not anymore. We're just friends."

**EPOV**

It almost killed me when we dropped Bella and Jake off at her house and they were holding hands. Just friends, my butt. He was going over to her house at 11:00 at night! I shouldn't have invited her to the show. I shouldn't have played that song. It was all a big mistake. She didn't feel the same way.

"Was that as weird to all of you as it was to me?" Emmett asked when we drove away.

"For sure. Dropping them both off at Bella's, and then they were holding hands. She wouldn't shake my hand because she doesn't like germs, but she didn't seem to mind my germs," Jasper added in.

"And then she says all that crap about them just being friends. They sure didn't look like friends to me!" I said angrily.

"I didn't like her to begin with," Rose said simply.

"Will you guys all stop?" Alice yelled. "You don't know Bella, and you don't know what she's been through! Edward, ten minutes ago you were _in love _with her! You couldn't take your eyes off her, and you freakin' wrote her a song! Stop insulting and criticizing her when you don't know half of it! Maybe it was weird because she can't trust any of you, and I don't blame her!"

The entire car was silent. Alice had never ever exploded like that. Ever. She was always so nice and never yelled. That was something new for all of us.

We pulled up to our hotel at that moment, and Alice stormed out of the limo slamming the door. The rest of us stayed in the car for a minute.

"I feel horrible. I can't believe I said all of that stuff. Alice is right, I am in love with her. It just kills me to see her with that Jake kid. What do you think Alice could've been talking about?" I asked, mainly to myself.

Rosalie quietly got out of the car and ran after Alice. She knew something I didn't.

I didn't get a second of sleep last night because I felt so bad. How could I have said those horrible things about Bella? I needed to find out what was wrong with her. I needed to help her. Whatever it was, Jake, Alice, and possibly Rosalie were the only ones who knew. I'd figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

How could I have said something so horrible? How did I not see it in Bella? I saw so many things in her that I had seen in myself before, and even today.

I ran into the house to talk to Alice. I'd talk to Emmett later, but right now I just needed to get Alice and Bella to forgive me.

I needed to make sure that I was right before I went to Bella though. I could help her, I knew how. Jake seemed to be doing a good job, but he hadn't been through the same thing.

Alice was in the hotel room that she shared with Jasper. She was looking through the closet, what she always did when she was mad or nervous.

"Hey, Rose. If you're in here to talk some more smack about my best friend, a girl I think of to be a sister, then you can leave. I don't need you in here. That girl is one of the most wonderful, selfless people in this _world _and I don't need to listen to anyone insult her. Bella's been through a lot, and she doesn't need to put up with crap from you guys. I thought I knew you Rose. You never, ever used to talk about someone if you didn't know their story. I guess I don't," Alice ranted on.

"Alice, Alice. Stop talking," I said, putting my hands up in front of me. "I'm not here to talk smack about Bella. I am here to talk about her though. I need to make sure of something. I know what happened to her."

"What? You know? How do you know? I didn't tell you, and there's no way that _she _told you."

"I guessed, you could say. Listen, if I tell you something, you have to promise you won't tell _anyone. _The only person who knows is Emmett, and well… The other guy. You can't tell anyone, I won't be able to take it. Not even Jasper."

"Of course, I don't break promises Rose. What's going on?" Alice asked, concerned.

At least she called me Rose, that meant she wasn't mad at me anymore.

"The same thing happened to me, Alice."

Alice's mouth opened to the shape of a little 'O.'

"Oh my god, I had no idea. When? Are you okay? I'm here if you need someone to talk to, you know that."

"No, I'm fine. It happened a while ago, four years ago almost. I'll tell you the story later. Right now, I really just want to go talk to Bella though, and I can't really go without you," I said, making it sound like a question.

"Of course I'll go. Tonight might not be a good idea. We'll go first thing in the morning, when her dad isn't home. If you don't mind, please don't tell anyone that we're going there. With the way the guys talked, I don't think they'd want us going there," Alice said, looking down.

I nodded my head, and went back to my hotel room. Emmett was already in there, taking a shower. I decided that a shower could wait till tomorrow, and went to lay down in bed.

"Rose, wake up! It's just a dream, come on. Wake up please!" A voice yelled beside me.

"Emmett?" I said groggily, waking up with sweat covering my face.

"Was it that same dream again? You haven't had it in so long, I thought it was getting better." Emmett said worriedly while pulling my hair back off my face.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about it today. I can't tell you why right now, but I promise I will when I can."

"Okay, as long as your okay. Let's go back to sleep."

"I'm never going to be able to fall asleep now, I'll just go hop in the shower."

It was only 6:30. I had actually made it through the night, well, most of it. After showering and getting ready, it would be late enough to go over to Bella's. I needed to talk to her soon. Before my guilt ate me alive. I didn't know how I could've been so mean to her. It's not like I said anything, but sometimes actions speak louder than words.

After showering, blow drying my hair, getting dressed, and putting on a light bit of makeup, it was almost 9:00. I had taken a long shower, I needed to get rid of some stress.

Alice came knocking on the door just as I finished getting ready. She was ready too, and we were on our way.

The drive to Bella's was silent, but not awkward. We both had a lot to think about. As we got closer, I was worried she wouldn't be awake. We had gotten in pretty late last night. My fears were diminished as we knocked on the door.

Bella opened the door with a smile on her face, and Jacob close behind.

"Oh, hey Alice! …Rosalie? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, could I come in?" I asked her, trying to sound as nice as I possibly could.

"Of course, you can go sit on the couch. We'll be right there," Bella said and walked the other direction with Jacob.

After about five minutes, they came back in the room. "Sorry, we were finishing breakfast," Jake explained.

"No problem. Let's get right to the point, I know what happened."

I probably could've been easier about it, but I didn't want to beat around the bush.

"Alice, what did you do?" Bella said, and gave Alice a hard look.

"She didn't tell me anything, Bella. I swear. The only reason I know is, well, the same thing happened to me. I saw myself in you. The emotions, the avoiding touching Jasper, but not being able to be close enough to Jake. Emmett was my Jake, when it first happened. You have to promise you won't tell anyone though, any of you. Emmett's the only one who knows, and now you three."

"Promise," Jake and Bella spoke at the same time, and then just Bella. "When did it happen? You seemed so…carefree last night? I haven't felt that way in a long, long time."

"It was about four years ago, I was only sixteen. I had gone to a sleepover at my friend's house, but we had a fight. My cousin had dropped me off, and my phone was dead. So, I decided to walk home. Her house was only a half mile from mine, and we lived in a good neighborhood. I didn't seen any problem with it at the time.

"Anyway, I wanted to take a short cut. It was late, and my legs already hurt. Again, it seemed just fine. I had taken this walk by myself later in the night before, nothing had happened. I decided to cut through a field when I saw a group of guys standing around. I recognized them, they used to go to my high school. I was a friendly and popular, so I waved.

"That's when I noticed they were drunk. A couple of the guys shoved another one closer to me. He walked up to me, and dragged me back into the center of the circle. You know what happened from there," I said, tears coming down my eyes.

I wasn't the only one either. Alice and Bella were crying, and I could tell Jake was a little choked up. I'm sure it reminded him of other horrible things.

"I guess I should tell you my story, too. It'll help you understand. It all started when the new guy, James, moved to town…" Bella went on and told me her story.

I understood now. I knew I had been right about her.

"Can I tell you something, without you getting mad at me?" I said, and after a nod from Bella, continued. "I don't really know you, so this isn't my place. I know how you feel though. You need to talk to Edward. Personally, I don't know if you should tell him the story yet. I wouldn't, but that's just me. I'll talk to him if you want. He misunderstood a lot last night, and you need to make him understand."

"Thank you so much for coming over here, Rose. You sharing your story with me, it meant a lot. Honestly, I didn't think you liked me very much. I'd like to talk to Edward. I think I need to explain to him that Jake and I aren't romantic. I don't think I'm ready to tell him everything, but I could at least explain why I can't date him right now. Could you ask him to come over when you get back?" Bella asked, pleadingly.

"Of course I'll ask him, hun. I know how hard it is to talk to people about this stuff, that's why I only told Emmett. Actually, Emmett found me that night. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead. I was bleeding pretty badly," I added on.

After some more small talk, we hugged each other and Alice and I left. Now, to get Edward to come over. I knew it wouldn't be hard though. He felt just as bad as I did for saying those horrid things about Bella.

**BPOV**

"Are you okay?" Jake asked me. I was still crying from when Rose and Alice were here, a little more than twenty minutes ago.

"I'm fine. Do you think Edward will come? I really need to talk to him, explain everything," I said, worried.

Maybe he thought I didn't like the song, or thought he was creepy. I needed to talk to him, and bad.

"He's going to come. Again, Bella, he liked you. Do you want me to leave? Or at least go upstairs? I don't want him to get the wrong idea, _again._"

"No way, you're staying down here with me. He needs to realize that if he wants me, he'll have to get used to you. I'm not dropping you anytime soon, Jakey."

"Really, Belly?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, even though I deserved. I was about to come up with a snotty comeback when there was a knock on the door making us both jump.

"Do you think it's…" I trailed off, jumping to go get the door.

Jake followed close behind, and there he was. Standing behind my door was Edward Cullen.

"Hey, Bella. Rose said you wanted to talk to me," Edward said in a quiet, but assertive voice.

"Yeah. Come in, come in. I really need to tell you some things," I told him as I lead him to the living room.

Once we were in the living room, with me in the chair and Jake and Edward on the couch, Edward spoke up. "Can I tell you some things first?"

I nodded my head, motioning for him to continue.

"Last night, after the show, I could have been a lot more pleasant. I had the wrong idea about you and Jake, and I felt like an idiot for singing that song. It was too much too soon, and I should've waited. I'm sorry if I put you on the spot, but I really do have some strong feelings about you."

Great, Edward was just going to make this harder with his velvet, but rough voice. Oh, and that smile. I could only hope he understood.

"First off, I loved that song. You didn't put me on the spot, I'm just _not _ready. I can't tell you everything today, Edward. But I will tell you one day, I promise. For today though, I'll tell you what I can.

"I've said this a million times, but Jake and I are _not _involved in any form of romantic way. Sure, we were a couple years ago. It's not like that anymore, and you need to understand. Jake is a huge part of my life though, and I need him more than anything else. If you want to get to know me, Jake is going to be around a lot. He does stay at my house a lot, like last night. He has his own room, and we weren't together. He doesn't like to be at home.

"Next, I'm not ready for a relationship. I'll tell you everything in the future, but for now… I went through a bad relationship in high school and I'm not ready for that again. I'm hoping that you are better than that guy, but I don't know anything."

Jacob growled at the mention of James before Edward replied to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You told me you and Jake were just friends, but I couldn't get it through my _thick head. _It made me feel insecure with you being so close to Jake, and not wanting to be around me. You don't need to tell me _anything _until you are ready to, and then I'll listen to you," Edward told me, looking straight into my eyes with honesty leaking from his voice.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. What do we say friends for now? And then when I'm ready to talk, and if you still want to be part of my mixed up life, we'll take it a step further?" I asked him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, and I'll always want to be a part of your life. We were only supposed to be here till tomorrow, but last night was the last show of the tour. I'll extend our stay, if that's okay with you?"

By the end of that day, I felt pleased. I had talked to Rose, finally spoke up to Edward, and now I was watching a movie with my best friend. I had a feeling things were about to start getting better.


End file.
